pianoman
by full moon girlie
Summary: chris is in het verleden en denkt aan zijn verleden en zijn toekomst.


Ik kijk naar mijn handen. Een ring, een litteken. Mijn moeder zei altijd dat ik piano handen had. Lange vingers, ik speelde piano. Met nadruk op speelde. Ik speelde op vrolijke gebeurtenissen. Sinds mijn 14de verjaardag speel ik niet meer, sinds mijn 14de zijn er geen vrolijke gebeurtenissen.

Ik sta op en klop mijn handen af. Mijn handen, de handen van een moordenaar. Met mijn handen heb ik demonen, mensen kinderen vermoord. Maar ook demonen, mensen en kinderen gered. Deze handen hebben mij gered.

Ik loop door de gang heen op weg naar de trap. De zussen zijn winkelen en ik ga verder met demonen wegstrepen van mijn ellendige lange lijst. Zodra ik door de gang loop moet ik denken aan de keren dat ik hier ben gevallen. Ik was altijd al een beetje onhandig en ik struikelde over alles. Er waren altijd 2 paar handen die mij opvangde. Mijn moeder en mijn broer. Mijn moeder verloren aan de dood, mijn broer aan het kwaad. Die 2 paar handen zijn weggevallen en nu verwachten mensen dat ik ze opvang.

Ik de jongen die nooit goed genoeg was voor zijn vader, die altijd viel, die werd gepest moet nu mensen helpen. Ik kan me niet omdraaien en weglopen. Ik moet ze helpen. Dat is wat heksen en lichtgidsen doen. Ze vangen mensen op. Mijn moeder heeft me dat geleerd en ik ben niet van plan om ook maar eraan te denken om dat niet te doen. Mijn broer kan haar regels dan misschien niet herrinderen, maar ik doe het wel. Ik hoor ze nog luid en duidelijk.

'onze taak is om onschuldige te beschermen, gebruik je krachten niet voor jezelf.'

dat laatste doe ik wel, anders kan ik het eerste niet doen.

Zonder dat ik het weet sta ik stil voor de piano die al bijna 10 jaar ongebruikt in de gang staat. Hij zal nog 5 jaar ongebruikt blijven. Er ligt geen stof op, piper stoft hem nog steeds netjes af. In de hoop dat er ooit iemand zal komen die hem zou kunnen bespelen. Voor feestjes en andere leuke gebeurtenissen.

Ik laat mijn hand over de piano glijden. Een hand die heeft gemoord. Een hand die heeft gered. Een hand die heeft opgevangen. Een hand die piano kan spelen. Ik maak een besluit. Ik haal voorzichtig de kruk onder de piano vandaan en ga erop zitten. Het kussen is nog netjes en zacht. Ik leg mijn handen op de klep. Ik sluit mijn ogen heel even, dan doe ik ze open. Ik doe de klep open en kijk naar de toetsen. Die zijn wel stoffig. Ik grijns heel even. Piper zal het meteen schoonmaken als ze ook maar wist dat ze stoffig waren.

Ik tik een toets in, zachtjes maar hard genoeg om de toets naar beneden te laten zakken. Een luide kling is door het huis te horen. Ik krijg een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Het is een vrolijke gebeurtenis, de wereld is nog geen zooi, mijn broer is goed, mijn moeder en mijn tantes leven nog. Alles is goed. Ik mag gewoon spelen.

En ik speel, eerst voorzichtig alsof ik verwacht dat iemand zomenteen binnenkomt en me verteld ermee te stoppen. Dat je alleen mag spelen als het een vrolijke gebeurtenis is. Hoe langer ik speel hoe zekerder ik word. En al snel glijden mijn handen over de toetsen. Alsof het gisteren was dat ik voor het laatst speelde. Het voelt goed. Ik laat een gloed mij verwarmen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en herrinder mijn kinderjaren. De jeugd die fantastisch was, maar ook het gemis van mijn vader. De lessen van tante paige, het advies van tante phoebe, mijn neefje, mijn nichten, mijn ooms. Mijn handen gaan sneller over de toetsen. Ik weet niet hoe lang ik speel, ik doe maar wat. Maar mijn handen, mijn handen waarmee ik heb gemoord, gered, opgevangen weten wat ze moeten doen.

POV PIPER

ik heb mijn armen vol met tassen. Phoebe is bij Jason en Paige is bij Richard. Ik zucht heel even en zoek mijn sleutels. Wyatt is bij Leo en ik heb het huis voor mezelf. Ik loop dichter naar de deur toe en hoor iemand piano spelen. Ik frons en zet mijn tassen voor de deur neer. Ik pak snel mijn sleutel en draai die om zodat ik naar binnen toe kan. Ik kijk de gang in naar de piano. Tot mijn verbazing zie ik chris zitten. Hij heeft zijn ogen dicht en glimlacht. Hij is rustig. Ik wil iets tegen hem zeggen maar ik sluit mijn mond. Zijn handen gaan zo snel over de toetsen. Hij heeft niet door dat ik binnen sta. Het is alsof het vanzelf gaat. Ik leun tegen de muur en luister naar de muziek. Onze neurotische lichtgids is opeens een jonge jongen. Een jonge jongen die zijn verloofde is verloren, die de hele wereld op zijn schouders draagt. Ik wil wel verder luisteren maar leo komt over een paar minuten en ik denk niet dat hij het prettig zal vinden om ons zo te vinden.

'ahum.'

meteen stopt het spelen. Ik kijk verbaasd hoe chris verschrikt zijn ogen opendoet.

'o piper, het spijt me. Ik was gewoon'

hij staat op en doet de klep dicht en schuift de kruk onder de piano. Hij lijkt betrapt. Ik geef hem een gerustellende glimlach. Dat iemand zo kan flippen, omdat ik hem piano hoorde spelen.

'ik was gewoon.'

het blijft stil.

'je was gewoon piano aan het spelen. Doe je goed, wie heeft het je geleerd?'

'mijn moeder.'

ik probeer mijn verbaasdheid te onderdrukken. Chris die iets over zichzelf verteld is zeldzaam.

'je moeder moet vast heel trots op je zijn.'

'ja, ze was heel trots op me.'

ik kijk vragend naar chris.

'was?'

'ja, ze is gestorven toen ik 14 was. Hulp nodig?'

ik begrijp dat chris er niet over wil praten. Ik ga er niet op in. Ik geef hem ene glimalch en zeg dan.

'graag.'

hij glimlacht ook en pakt de tassen die buiten staan.

'ikz ie dat je al je salaris weer hebt uitgegeven.'

ik zucht diep.

'paige en phoebe vondne het tijd voor een nieuwe piper.'

'dat vinden ze altijd.'

ik vraag niet verder en kijk naar chris die mij niet kanz ien doordat de tassen voor zijn gezicht zitten. Zijn handen zijn stevig om de tassen gewikkeld en nou pas valt het kleine litteken me op. Midden op zijn hand. Om zijn vinger draagt hij een ring. De ring van bianca. Ik glimalch zwakjes.

'waar moeten je spullen naartoe?'

ik schrik op uit mijn gedachtes.

'mijn kamer, wacht ik pak er ook een paar.'

ik pak een paar tassen en we lopen de trap op.

CHRIS POV

ik leg de tassen op bed en kijk naar piper die bedenkelijk kijkt.

'ik ga even in het boek kijken.'

ze knikt en ik loop weg. Als ik de trap oploop hoor ik de stem van leo. Ik kijk naar mijn handen, de handen die hebben gemoord,gered en hebben opgevangen. De handen die dat nooit meer hoeven te doen. De handen die altijd piano zouden kunnen spelen, als ik de toekomst maar red. ik sta in de zolder en blader door het boek en begin wild aantekeningen te maken. Ik moet de toekomst redden.


End file.
